LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 P3/Transcript
(Malindes is seen sitting with the heroes in the living room) Malindes: For real?? Alex: Yeah. Jack: One second they were here, next they weren't. Malindes: Hmmm.... Erin:....... Fluffy:....... Malindes: Sounds rough guys. Alex: Tell us about it. Ian: We got pulled in from the past! Kiro: So much is changed! Richie: You're not wrong. Malindes: Sounds to me like you guys need help. Alex: Yeah.... Malindes: Well, you're sitting in front of the right God to help you! Heroes: ??? Young Jack:...... Alex: Excuse me? Malindes: What? Jessica: YOU can help us? Malindes: What? Just because I'm God of Happiness doesn't mean I can't kick some evil ass! Alex: Umm..... Malindes: What's so difficult to see? Alex: You being violent. Malindes: Well I wouldn't say I'm violent. Jessica: Right. Malindes: Well, do I need to PROVE myself to you kids? Alex: Malindes I'm not sure that's ne- Malindes: No CLEARLY you don't believe in me! Alex: W-We're not saying that! Izuku: You're just too innocent for this stuff! Malindes: *Laughs* Oh you mortals have no idea. Alex: Uhhh- Malindes: Tell you what, how about you all come to my realm? And I can duel a few of you. Alex:..... Yang: I'm not sure what I think here. Malindes: Come with me to my realm and I'll show you how good I am at kicking ass. Alex:...... Erin:....... Jessica: I mean..... Kyle: Can't necessarily say no to a God. Malindes: Oh don't be pansies. Let's go! (Malindes opens a portal and heads through it) Erin:....Well.... Jack: Screw it. Let's go. She ain't letting this one go for sure. Alex: Right. (The heroes go and enter the portal, ending up in Malindes's castle) Malindes: Mint! Come here! (Mint suddenly appears in a glittery puff of smoke) Mint: Yes madam? Malindes: Get the arena ready please. Mint: Uhh why? Malindes: Got something to prove to the kids is all. Mint: Uhhh right. Right away. (Mint vanishes) Malindes: Come on kids! Alex: Oh boy, this is gonna be something... (Soon, the heroes are seen inside a large arena with Malindes) Heroes:.......... Malindes: You like it? Izuku: Holy crap.... Jack: WHY does a God of Happiness have this?? Malindes: Reasons. Jack:.... Malindes: So, who wants to fight me first? (The heroes look at each other) Anne: Hmmm....I'll go! Emily: So will I! Craig: I'll go for it. Jessica: What risk can there be? Malindes: Great! (Malindes then teleports to the other end of the arena) Malindes: *Yells* Just tell me when you're all ready! (The four walk over to the other side) Jessica:...... Alex:...... Malindes: *Yells* Okay! The rules are simple! We fight until either I'm out of the fight or you're out of the fight! Got it!? Jessica: *Yells* Got it! Malindes: *Yells* Good! Craig: You sure about this guys? Anne: *Stretches* She can't be that hard. Emily: It's a God of Laughter and Happiness! What risk is there? Craig: True. Jessica: Now then, let's do this! Craig: Right! Anne: CHARGE!!! (The four charge toward Malindes) Malindes: *Smiling* Alex: Hmmmm.... Jessica: *Charges blast* EAT THIS!!! (Malindes then duplicates herself into multiple different clones) Heroes: !!! Malindes: What? Malindes #2: Did you think it was a one on four? Malindes #3: Think again! All: It's a seven on four! Jessica: Oh come on! Anne: Don't worry! We can still take 'em! Malindes: Alright girls! Let's do this! Malindes #3: Right! (Malindes and her clones charge toward the four) Jessica: Take out the clones! Emily: Right! (The four engage Malindes and her clones. Anne is seen charging toward one before they both lock hands and try to push each other) Anne: Nnn! Malindes #5: Man, you're strong Anne! Anne: Thanks! Same to you! Malindes #5: Doesn't mean you'll win though! (Another clone charges toward Anne) Malindes #7: I gotcha Malindes! (The clone's fingers glow pink with her power) Malindes #7: Eat this! Anne: Huh?? (The clone then starts tickling Anne) Malindes #7: Tickle tickle tickle! Anne: !! *Giggling* (The other clone starts pushing Anne back) Malindes #5: Ha! The advantage is ours! Malindes #7: Take her down! (The clone lets go of Anne, grabs her shoulders and rams her knee into Anne's stomach) Anne: ! HNNG!! Malindes #5: Gotcha! Alex: Oooooo! Zulu: Ouch...! (Anne grabs her stomach and spits up a bit) Malindes #5: Still think we ain't tough? Anne: You....cheated. Malindes #5: Okay then, come at me again! Anne: *Growls* (Anne gets up and tackles Malindes's clone down) Malindes #5: ! Wow! So angry! Anne: Let's see how you like this! Malindes #5: Really need to smile more! (The other clone keeps tickling Anne) Anne: *Giggling* Malindes #7: And that's what I'm here to help with! Anne: N-No...*Giggling* FAIR!! Jessica: ANNE!! (Jessica goes and punches the clone tickling Anne) Malindes #7: GRK!!! Jessica: Gotcha! Malindes #5: !! (Anne then punches the clone, causing to vanish) Anne: *Sigh* Jessica: You okay? Anne: Yeah. Jessica: Good. Now let's keep- (Jessica's body starts glowing) Jessica; !! (Malindes is seen using her power on Jessica) Malindes: How's this tickle your funny bone Jessie? Jessica: *Falls down laughing* Malindes: *Smirk* Anne: Jessie! Oh you're gonna pay for that! Malindes: Come at me! (Anne charges toward Malindes and goes to punch. Malindes then easily grabs her fist and stops it) Anne: !! Malindes: And now! (Malindes grabs Anne's leg and lifts her over her head with ease) Anne: WHOA!!! Malindes: You're OUT!! (Malindes throws Anne into a wall) Anne: HNNG!!! Emily: T-This is crazy! Malindes: What did you expect? You're fighting a God! (Craig joins Emily's side) Craig: Don't worry Emily, we got this! Emily: You sure? You're not one to get up close and personal. Craig: Don't worry, Jack and Yang taught me a few things. I think I can handle it. Emily: Then let's go! (The two charge toward Malindes as her clones join her) Malindes: Let's go girls! Malindes #8: Right! (The clones charge in) Emily: EAT THIS!! (Emily fires energy, taking out a few clones) Malindes: Nice one! But I got better! (Malindes stomps the ground, cracking it before she lifts a chunk of the ground up with ease) Emily and Craig: !!! Malindes: BATTER UP!!! (Malindes throws the chunk) Emily: MOOOVE!!! (The two jump out of the way as the chunk slams down and breaks apart) Emily: *Panting* Phew... (Emily then starts to glow) Emily: !!! Malindes: Gotcha! (Emily falls down laughing) Emily: *Laughing* NOO!!! Craig: EMILY!!! (Craig looks over at Malindes kinda scared) Craig:...... Malindes: So, just you and me now Craig! Craig: Y-Yeah. Malindes: Aw don't tell me you're scared! You have the same power as me! You can't be afraid of that! Craig: *Gulp* Malindes: Come on, show me what you got. I'll take it easy on you at least. Craig: W-Well....Okay. (Anne is seen standing back up watching) Anne: Gnnn.....Beat her Craig...! Craig: Right... Let's go! (Craig rushes toward Malindes and goes to punch) Craig: RAAH!!! (Craig punches Malindes in the face, doing nothing) Malindes: *Smiles* Craig: Huh?? L-Let me try again! (Craig punches again. No effect) Malindes: You're fighting a God remember? Craig: *Sigh* (CRaig then keeps punching various parts of Malindes's body) Craig: Nn! Nn! Nn! Go down! Malindes: *Giggle* You trying to hurt me or tickle me? Craig: AAAHH!!! (Craig throws one last punch that does nothing still) Malindes: Hm. Not bad. Craig:...… Malindes: So. Is it my turn? Craig:.... *Fearful* Do your worst... Malindes: Your choice! (Malindes hands glow as does Craig) Craig: *Starts laughing* (Craig falls down laughing) Malindes: I WIN!!! Anne: Awwww.... (The clones disappear as the heroes look surprised) Alex: Wow. Kyle: Holy shit. Raynell: Anne! (Raynell runs over and helps Anne up) Raynell: Are you hurt sweetie? Anne: I'm fine....Just a bit in pain. Raynell: Phew... (Malindes's powers wear off of the others as they stand up) Craig: *Panting* So that's what it feels like.... Emily: *Groans* Jessica: So....tired.... Malindes: So. Still think I can't hold my own? Everyone: !! *Shakes head* Malindes: Thought so. Seriously you were okay with Xylia helping you with Avalos so you should have no problem with me helping out. Anne: W-We just didn't know if you had combat experience. Malindes: Well now you know kids! Alex: Well, you sure showed us Malindes. Jack: We could totally use your help! Malindes: Great! Alex: *Nods* Malindes: I guess I can have Mint take over as temporary leader for now. At least until this blows over. Jack: Good idea. Malindes: *Smiles and nods* (Elsewhere, in Chronos's realm.....) Chronos: Hmmmm..... (Chronos is seen floating in mid air with an energy orb in his hand. The realm is seen with floating clocks turning their hands backwards) Chronos:....... (Starkiller approaches and bows) Starkiller: Sir... Chronos: What? Starkiller: I hate to bother you but......What is the plan exactly? Chronos: MY plan? Starkiller: Yes. Chronos: Hmph. Simple Starkiller. (Chronos floats down) Chronos: I can't alter the main timeline. That much is true. Starkiller: Right. Chronos: However, by creating these other timelines alongside it, I distort time and space in the main timeline little by little. It's why so many heroes and villains have been warping in. Starkiller: I see. Chronos: And then once the timeline resets, I'll give each and every one of my allies their own timelines that they can alter. Even you. Starkiller:...... Chronos: Now leave me. I have more planning that needs done. Starkiller: Yes sir. (Starkiller leaves) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts